My Best Friend
by Tissue34
Summary: She knew how he really felt. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her best friend. He never looked at with those eyes. She knew he really loved Masaki...He never looked at her like anything special. KotaroXTamayo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Angelic Layer...fanfic people!**

**A/N: Well i like this pairing and Tamayo is so cool and funny she makes me laugh so I think she deserves this! **

* * *

_She knew how he really felt. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her best friend. He never looked at with those eyes. She knew he really loved Masaki...He never looked at her like anything special.

* * *

_

Chapter 1

A little girl with short dirty blonde hair entered her kindergarten class with the biggest smile on her face. It was a chance to make new friends and to have fun. She looked around to the small energetic kid's running around her. They were playing games, it seemed like fun. As she looked around, she noticed someone. A boy her age with black hair. She decided to approach him.

"Hi!" She smiled brightly at him.

"Hi," he responded kinda timidly.

"I'm Kizaki Tamayo, whats your name?" she asked in a friendly manner.

"Um Kobayashi Kotaro," he answered. He was very shy and looked kinda scared like most kindergarteners.

"Okay Kotaro-chan, lets be friends okay?" Tamayo smiled.

"Um o-okay," he answered.

"Yay! Come on, lets' play!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the playground.

A few years later...

"Isn't it great? We're in the same class this year 5 years in a row," Tamayo smiled as she put Kotaro in a headlock.

"T-Tamyo-chan..." he could barely breathe.

She was squeezing him really hard. She just seemed to miss him so much over the summer. Tamayo was just so happy to see him, to know that for the whole school year...she'll see him almost everyday of the week. The thought made her extremely happy and she squeezed him with more force.

"T-Tamayo-chan!" he gasped.

"Huh?" she looked at her now blue best friend. She quickly let go and he gasped for air.

It was the first day at school, or as she called it the boring day of school. It earned its name for the abundant amout of boredom that happend throughtout the day. Tamayo stared out the window with a bored face. The teacher's lectures sometimes seemed endless. She saw a bird, it was so free. Unlike her trapped self in this classroom. But the day would end soon, and before she'd know it, it would be the weekend. Maybe Kotaro and she could do something fun on sunday. She looked over at his seat. He was, of course, paying close attention to every word the teacher said. He was two seats diagonal from her. She found herself smiling at him.

She had known him for five years now. Over the years she had learned his kindness, intelligence, his kind heart, and his way of just being Kotaro and every year, she enjoyed with him more and more. He was just a great friend, and a great person to try her new moves on.

Kotaro listened to what the teacher was saying. He turned his head to see Tamayo starring out the window as usual. She was probably thinking of some _new move_ she could try on him in attempt to break his back. He has known her a for a while now. He learned she was very energetic, and happy most of the time, she was rough and strong, it was hard to decribe her accuretly...she was just Tamayo.

"Kotaro-chan, wanna go somewhere this weekend?" she asked during lunch.

Most of all Tamayo loved being around him, her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Angelic Layer**

* * *

Chapter 2

How long had it been?

They had known each other for seven years now.

_Wow...seven years huh?_, Tamayo thought to herself as she made her way to Eriol Academy. Seven years in a row, she had been in the same class as Kotaro. Seven years in a row he had been her best friend. Seven years in a row, he had to suffer her _new moves_. Seven, seven, seven, seven.

More than six, yet less than eight. Still all the time with him made her learn that there was something different about him.

But everything had changed 2 years and 27 days ago...the day Tamayo found out her real feelings for her best friend.

So, what had Tamayo found out two years and 27 days ago?

She found that she didn't see Kotaro as just her best friend.

Nope, she found that part of her really liked him as _more_ than a friend.

At first the idea would just seem crazy and illogical. They were _best friends_ not anything more, not anything less. So she just blocked that possibility out of her mind hoping that the thought would just die away. It soon came to her attention that she couldn't hide these things she was feeling deep inside.

She was really confused at first. How could she even think of looking at him that way? But how could she not? He's such a good person. He's friendly and kind, responsible and polite...

_I wonder why I didn't realize it sooner..._Tamayo thought to herself. She didn't realize when she fell for him and she isn't really sure how it happened...but it did. Tamayo fell for him. It wasn't something that she could just ignore. She tried as best as she could but failed.

Part of her wanted to tell him, but never getting enough courage to actually go up to him and just say it. Not to mention, another part of her liked it this way...just being best friends and always giving him some sort of physical pain. So she just avoided the subject or the thought as often as she could. She would however glance at him from the corner of her eye. She would stare when he wasn't looking. But mostly just beating him to near death.

She smiled at the thought of beating him to almost death again (she would never kill him) and started running to school. Her feet stomped against the cement making a rhythm. She ran full speed thinking she wasn't running fast enough. She had to admit, she despised the lonely Kotaro-less summer days. Every year, she hated the thought of not seeing him for the whole summer vacation at the end of the year. And every beginning of a new year her smile got brighter at the thought of another year with him.

She ran past the front gates of the school making her way to her classroom 1-D, which she was certain Kotaro would be in the same class. Running at full speed, she spotted him. He had gotten taller but she knew that that wouldn't save him from the element of surprise.

"Kotaro-chan!! We're in the same class again!!" she screamed as she approached him.

He turned to the sound of the familiar voice.

Her arm stretched out and running as fast as she could, her arm crashed against him knocking him over. But she prevented him from touching the ground by putting him in a headlock.

Tamayo heard someone gasp but she was just so happy she completely ignored it.

"Isn't it great Kotaro-chan? You're a lucky guy to be in the same class with me!" she grinned tightening the grip around his neck. She giggled as she turned her head to the source of the gasp. And there stood a short brunette girl.

**

* * *

**

A/N: HIya! sorry i haven't updated well, there is chapter 2...its very repetitive and i gotta think my first review for encouraging me to keep writing.

well please review! at least 3 reviews and that will encourage me to keep writting. Tips are welcome.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
